1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier device for supporting various objects, such as monitors, keyboards, or the like and more particularly to a carrier device including an improved structure for stably supporting the objects or the like at the selected or suitable angular position and for preventing the carrier device from being collapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical carrier devices for supporting such as monitors or keyboards comprise a mounting seat for attaching or coupling to the monitors or the keyboards, and a movable seat and an engaging plate pivotally coupling the mounting seat to a carrier plate for pivotally coupling and supporting the monitors or the keyboards to the carrier plate and for adjustably supporting the monitors or the keyboards at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular position relative to the carrier plate.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,666 to Liu discloses one of the typical carrier devices comprising a movable seat and an engaging plate disposed parallel to each other and pivotally coupled between a carrier plate and a mounting seat in which the mounting seat may be used for supporting the monitors or the keyboards, and thus for allowing the monitors or the keyboards and the carrier plate to be adjustably supported at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular position relative to the carrier plate.
However, the movable seat and the engaging plate are pivotally coupled between the carrier plate and the mounting seat with a spring member such that the spring member may sustain a great force or a great weight of the monitors or the keyboards and the carrier plate and such that the spring member may have a good chance to become failure after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,809 to Hung discloses another typical support device comprising a support for supporting the monitors or the keyboards or the like thereon, and a frame and a link disposed parallel to each other and pivotally coupled between a base and the support, and a spring biasing device coupled between the base and the support for adjustably supporting the monitors or the keyboards at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular position relative to the base.
However, the spring member or the spring biasing device is pivotally coupled between the base and the support and may sustain a great force or a great weight of the monitors or the keyboards and the support such that the spring member or the spring biasing device may have a good chance to become failure after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,275 to Huang discloses a further typical support device comprising a bracket and a frame for supporting the monitors or the displayers or the keyboards or the like thereon, and an arm and a lever disposed parallel to each other and pivotally coupled between the bracket and a base, and a spring coupled between the base and the bracket and/or the frame for adjustably supporting the monitors or the keyboards at the selected or suitable or predetermined angular position relative to the base.
However, the spring is pivotally coupled between the base and the bracket and/or the frame and may sustain a great force or a great weight of the monitors or the keyboards and the bracket and the frame such that the spring may have a good chance to become failure after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional carrier devices for supporting the monitors or the displayers or the keyboards or the like.